Dead Rising 3: Happier Time
by PeterRockabillyRocker17
Summary: This story takes place after Dead Rising 3 where Nick Ramos, Katey "Annie" Greene, Chuck Greene, Dick Baker, Rhonda Kreske, and Gary Finkel lived in normal life. Also, it will involve Stacey as well in the chapter.
1. Prologue

_Now, my school project is finished. It's not easy since I taking a 2D class which my professor gave me a lot of projects, but I have to get used to it. Anyway, this is my first time that I will upload some chapters. This story takes place after Dead Rising 3 where Nick Ramos, Katey "Annie" Greene, Chuck Greene, Dick Baker, Rhonda Kreske, and Gary Finkel lives a normal's life in Florida. Each of Chapters will focus on each of characters which it's can perspective and a different plot. This is prologue and I will upload chapter 1. The series is called "Happier time" Enjoy the story._

* * *

Dead Rising 3: Happier times- Prologue

When Nick defeated General Hemlock, Nick confronted him and Hemlock's final words were "Fuck you." Nick kicked him into the still-spinning rotor and shredding him to pieces. Nick had to sit down and felt that it was good riddance. *Yellow Walkie Talkie Bleep* Nick answered the call and it was Annie.

Annie said," Nick? Nick, are you ok? Nick replied," I'm just doing fine, Annie." Anne said," We're on our way, ok? Me and Dad. Then we have to pick up Isabela. She went back to the lab to find something. I was worried, Nick. I… I can't lose you now." Nick answered," Don't worry. You won't." Nick hang up and wait for a pink plane. When Nick sees the plane, he waves his arms and Annie sees him waving.

5 months later

Every citizen who is infected is now cured including Annie and Frank West, thanks to Nick. Nick finally sees all of his friends survived except for his best friend, Diego. The " _Wrench-O-Rama_ " is now back in business which Nick and Rhonda continue to work on cars, motorcycles, and trucks. Also, Annie, Chuck, Dick, and Gary beginning to work at " _Wrench-O-Rama._ " Each of them has jobs position: Chuck is expert of fixing bikes and motorcycles, Dick has returned to be truck drivers, but he does delivery when customers order some parts, Annie worked as a cashier, and Gary is a bodyguard. They're all live there since " _Wrench-O-Rama_ " has a home upstairs with 4 rooms. For their lifetime, Chuck accepted the romantic relationship between his daughter and Nick, but he gets mad when Nick says Annie instead of Katey. So, Nick has to say her real name which it's okay for Annie. Nick and Annie felt bad for Chuck as he felt lonely and depressed when Stacey left him, but he will have to find someone if he wants to. Rhonda and Gary finally get back to together. Rhonda has regular robotic arm now since she doesn't need a robotic flamethrower arm. Nick felt that they are like parent figure as they being nice and supportive to him. Every day, Gary taught Nick not to be coward by doing wrestling in the gym, like a real man. Dick always smoking during his break, but he usually drives in late night or morning to pick up or doing some delivery. Also, he flirted a lot of girls as he gets distracted easily. Now everyone is there, this new story is just in beginning….

* * *

 _Don't worry, readers. I will start Chapter 1 as I working on plots after my school works. Thanks for reading and leave a review._


	2. Chapter 1- Nick Ramos

_Hello, again. This is Chapter 1 that focuses on Nick Ramos where he lived with friends in normal life. This chapter contains bad language, adult content, and use of alcohol and smoking. There are songs that I will be using, but they are not mine. Song used: "All I Have To Is Dream" by The Everly Brothers, "Bad Luck" by Social Distortion, " You belong to me" by The Misfits, and " When The Tide Come In" by Tiger Army. Enjoy chapter 1._

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Nick Ramos**

" _Hello, my name is… Nick Ramos. I worked at the "Wrench-O-Rama" as a mechanic in Los Perdidos, but now in Florida. I'm happy that Annie finally gets cured. During that time, Isabella wanted my blood to cure everyone who is infected, including a famous camera guy, Frank West. I actually met Frank West and he was a nice guy. He thanks me for the cure and stop the Phenotrans. So, I was on the News and labeled me as " Life Giver." Back in the outbreak, I was scared as there were zombies everywhere. The only way that me and my friends have to do is survive and leave the city. I met Annie, who was part of the groups known as the Illegals. That time…. I saved other survivors and met crazed people. I was trying to reason with insane people, but they always end up killing me and later they died themselves. I remembered my first murder…. I killed biker leader by throwing Molotov. I felt shame, but Rhonda told me that I have to that in order to survive or else me and Rhonda would be dead by now. So, I did survive with my friends. I remember that I kissed Annie after I defeated that traitor, Red. To be honest, I never liked that guy because he looked at me all the time. He always makes a threat to me as he told me to stay away from her because she's too good for me. Well, I understand that Red and Annie used to be together, but they broke up. Also...fuck him for telling me what to do.*sigh* After surviving the outbreak, I'm glad that all of my friends made it, but except for my best friend, Diego. I couldn't save him as I see his pain. Thanks to Phenotrans…. Who killed my best friend! Sorry about that… It haunts my mind. Anyway, "Wrench-O-Rama" is back in business now, but Annie, Chuck, Dick, and Gary want to help. No more zombie… Just normal life"_

 _(Guitar Riffs playing)_

 _[You belong …..to me]_

Present Day

In the morning, Nick and Annie were sleeping together. Nick wore his Black Pajama while Annie wore a metal t-shirt and pink short. The couples hear the alarm, but they don't want to wake up. Annie said," Nick. Can you turn off the alert." Nick felt lazy to do, but he did turn it off. Annie thanks him. As they about to sleep, Chuck came into their room and woke them up by hitting the pan. He shouted," Breakfast Time!" Nick and Annie jumped out of their bed and finally woke up. " Dad, don't do that !" Annie shouted. Chuck smiled and apologize them. "Sorry, but It's time where you lovebirds have to eat and then came downstairs to work." Anne said, "Okay, Dad. I understand. We'll be here in 5 min." Chuck was making sure that they have to be ready for work. When Chuck was about to leave the room, he embarrassed them by saying " Okay, Katey, but no lovemaking." Nick and Annie were blushing. "Okay, Dad! That's enough. We'll be in the kitchen," Annie said. So, Chuck laughed and left the room. Annie apologizes to Nick for embarrassment. " It's…. Okay, Annie. I know how dad is, but he trying to protect you" Annie agreed with his boyfriend, but she didn't like it when her father treats her like a child. " I let you change here. I just go eat breakfast and then change my clothes," Nick said. "Okay. That's good," Annie said. They shared a kiss. After Nick left his room, he went to the kitchen and greet everyone. "Morning, Guys," Nick greeted. Nick's friend greeted him and then enjoyed eating pancakes. When Nick sits his chair, Chuck asked Nick about his daughter's location. Nick told him that she changing in the room. Chuck say okay as he just making sure. Nick enjoyed eating a pancake that Gary made. "Wow. Gary, This is the best pancake you made. I'm not going to lie," said Nick. "Thanks, Kid. As a former professional wrestler, you're damn right that I made the best pancake in the world," said Gary. Rhonda agreed with Gary. After Nick finished his breakfast, he goes to the room to change his outfit when Annie finished changing her clothes. When Nick turned on the music, It played _Bad Luck_ by Social Distortion while Nick takes a shower.

 _[Some people like to gamble,_

 _But you, you always lose._

 _Some people like to rock 'n' roll,_

 _You're always singin' the blues_

 _You gotta nasty disposition,_

 _No one really knows the reason why,_

 _You gotta bad, bad reputation,_

 _Gonna hang your head down and cry_

 _You got bad, bad luck_

 _Bad, bad luck_

 _You got bad, bad luck_

 _Bad, bad luck]_

After he finished taking a shower, He put on his uniform and ready to work. Rhonda and the other setting up the shop. Rhonda switched Closed to Opened sign. The jukebox turned on and played "All I have to do is Dream" by the Everly Brother. The customers kept coming, but Nick and the other make money.

6 hours later

Nick did good a service as he fixed cars very fast and the store is now closed. After he finished his work, Nick and Annie went upstairs to watch TV. "What's a day," Nick said. Annie said," I know I'm glad that there's no robbery. My dad chooses the right one," Annie said. Nick told her that he has to go to the bathroom. So, Nick gets up and went to the bathroom. In the bathroom, he has a flashback about the outbreak. "Nick….Amigo. Nick." Nick heard the voice that he recognized. Nick turned and saw a ghost of Diego. "Diego? Is that you?" Nick asked. " Listen, Amigo. I want to say is I'm happy that you're safe. I know you trying to help me, but It's not your fault. I glad that you defeat that _Perra_ for what did to me," Diego said. "Actually…. I didn't kill her. You see, She was killed by that general guy," said Nick. "What? Really? Oh Dios Mio, at least you kicked his ass," said Diego. "I sure did," Nick said. They both laughed. Diego said, "Well, Nick. Thank you for this did for me. I'll visit you anytime, but you are the only one who can see me, not your friends." Nick shocked that he can see his best friend every day, but he felt too weird that his friends think that he talking myself. Diego says bye to him and disappear. Nick happy, but he has to be careful and keep it secret. Nick knows that keep a secret will make Annie mad as he has to be honest. So, he will be telling her eventually. When he left the bathroom, he heard someone crying. He opened the door little and it turned out to be Chuck. Nick never sees a former motocross champion and survivor in Fortune City cried. He wants to help him, but he's too scared that he will say it's none of his business. Nick decided to stay out. He commented, "I wonder why he crying about. Oh Well, I'll leave him alone to have his moment."

( _When The Tide Come In" by Tiger Army Playing)_

"Hey, I'm back," said Nick

"Where were you, Nick. I bet you hiding something from me, huh", said Annie. Nick smiled and said, "Hah, I was talking to Rhonda for…. Something." Annie said," I see. I know you worked very hard. On Friday, do you want to go to the movie with me?" Nick accepted the offers with his girlfriend. They shared a kiss.

[ _Ohh ohhh_ _When the tide comes in, I'll still love you..._

 _Late night - Indian summer_

 _Moonlit beach - two lovers, one pulls away_

 _Is it the end - uncertain_

 _Everything has its curtain call_

 _The tide ebbs and so does her love_

 _Silver sharks devour dreams above_

 _And the waves roll on_

 _His heart yearns - devotion_

 _As wide as this ocean_

 _The moon burns a hole in the night_

 _Her heart catches an embe_ _r_

 _Tide rising - she remembers_

 _The sharks will go hungry tonight_

 _Like the tides, many things go high and low_

 _But some things must not be let go_

 _(And she said) When the tide comes in - I'll still love you_

 _We'll begin again out towards the ocean, I'll follow you down_

 _(And he said) When the tide comes in - I'll still love you_

 _When the roar becomes a whisper, into the blackness_

 _I'll follow you down_ ]

To be continued...

* * *

 _I have been working on this in the morning during my school hours. I finally finished this chapter and Chapter 2 will be coming. This is Nick Ramos chapter and I will be thinking on the next character for next chapter. I hope you like this chapter and leave a review._


	3. Chapter 2- Dick Baker

_Hello, everyone. It's finally October and the weather is cold now. Sorry for the wait. As I promised, here Chapter.2 which it's focus on Dick Baker, a trucker from Dead Rising 3 and also Playable in Coop mode, enjoy normal lives. I forget to mention that every chapter contains bad language, adult content, and use of alcohol and smoking. Also, I already starting a Halloween special which it will release on Halloween(I'll explain after this). So, Enjoy the story._

* * *

 **Chapter 2- Dick Baker**

" _Howdy, my name is name is Dick Baker. I'm just a trucker who survived in Los Perdido outbreak. Man, those days giving me nightmare as I see every zombie eating so much. It's a good thing that I just stick with my new friends. Nick is my partner who kills a lot of zombies. Also, we kick ass… well, I can't handle the gut. Anyway, I began attracted to Rhonda…. Oh man, I bet she let me count her tattoo. Sorry, I get a little carry away. Yeah, I was used to like her, but she and that Gary dude are back together. Oh Well, Nothing last forever. After all the outbreak crap finished, My buddy, Nick, cured everyone including his girlfriend. Now, I began to work for him with all the delivery. Enough about me and here my day going."_

Dick was waking up early in the morning as he has to drive all the way to Tennessee. Rhonda told him to pick up the supplies and not to goof off. Dick didn't a complaint or anything because he liked his jobs. Before he leaves, he takes his cigarettes, foods, money, and one bottle of beer. After that, he began to drive and turned on the radio. On the radio, it tells about the outbreak from the past.

" _Hello, America. Today, we are discussing the zombie outbreaking. We may know that this is the 4th time that we have a zombie outbreak. We have found some famous people who died in Los Perdidos outbreak. First, we have lost our beloved President, Sonya Paddock. The report says that she was infected and shot in the head. According to the survivors, Nick Ramos, say that she was captured by Phenotrans as we know now that it was part of General Hamlock's plan. General Hemlock was labeled as a traitor. Right now, we will be having an election since our vice president gone missing or killed since the outbreak. So far, we found Jherii Gallo, a contestant, who going to be participating in Miss Gigantic California, until it was canceled because of the zombie outbreak. Darlene Fleischermacher, a Willamette resident, won the eating constant. The two went insane as Nick say that he has to survive. Other-"_

Dick changed the radio as he didn't want to listen to the outbreak again. He put some music to relax. After that, He began to himself as he wants to forget the outbreak. He said to himself," no more zombie. Today is the new days."

 **5 hours later**

Dick went to the diner to eat his early dinner which he having Hamburger, fries, and soda. The waitress asked him that he need anything. Dick said," No, I don't need anything. Thank you-" The waitress gave a receipt and walk away. Dick said," A fighter type? Okay." He leaves his payment and leaves the diner. Dick began to realize that the waitress looked similar. The waitress has red-ish hair long hair with blue eyes. Dick don't remember who is she, but he has to move on to finish the job. On the nighttime, He has to stay awake as he put heavy metal music. Its work for him as the song he put is loud in the middle of the freeway. Dick take a sip a beer that he saved. Dick knew that he cannot drink because of the law. " Man, I wonder what my friends were doing? I bet they having fun without me. I will have a day off after I did my hard work." After all, he finally made it to the shipping service. 8 hours later, he made it to Tennessee and explored the city. He drives to the place where he has to pick up Rhonda's orders. When he got the orders, he called Rhonda that he got supplies that she ordered. Rhonda told him that he have to careful with supplies because some of the parts can blend easily. So, Dick has to drive carefully back to the shop. It's taken him 8 hours to drive back all way. In the morning, Dick arrived back and gave her a key to let her get the supplies. Gary told him that he did a great job and deserve to rest. When he walked to the stair, Dick sees Nick and Annie are spending time together. It's made Dick happy. When Nick and Annie looked at Dick, The couples waved at him. Dick waved them back. After that, He went to his room and sleep after all the hard work he did. Soon, He will be doing that again, but he'll be ready… as alway.

To be continued...

* * *

 _Thank you for reading Chapter.2. As I said, sorry for the long wait. I'll be uploading next chapters soon. I already starting doing Halloween special. On Halloween, there will be two stories which one story is connected to the game, while the second stories is an alternate universe. So, please comment or review and thank you._


End file.
